The invention relates to novel phenoxyalkanol derivatives.
The compounds of this invention are intermediates for the production of 2-p-substituted phenoxypropionic acids. See the applications of Schacht et al., Ser. No. 497,300 filed Aug. 14, 1974, and Ser. No. 449,332 filed Mar. 8, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,839.
Similar compounds are known from Dutch Pat. application No. 6,506,443.